Trespassing has its Benefits
by Kodelaine
Summary: Prussia goes out hunting and finds a certain Hungarian trespasser. Seeing that she's injured, he offers to let her hang at his house for a few days. She accepts, and he takes her home. Too bad she doesn't shut the bathroom door tightly later on. PruHun oneshot, smut, Voyeurism, shower sex, and Prussia being a tease.


Wow more PruHun this is _such_ a shocker.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Sticks cracking under heavy boots, and a dog sniffing the ground where the only sounds that could be heard throughout the day. The ex-nation decided to go out hunting with his dog, and was intending to stay out until dark or until he shot something. He got a couple squirrels, giving one to his dog, Berlin, to chew up. The Prussian sighed, sitting down on a fallen log and looking around, gun slung over his shoulder. "Damn it, theres nothing out here today... You don't think someone scared the deer off, do you?" He said, glancing down at his dog.

She wagged her tail, looking up at him with bright, brown eyes, squirrel still in her mouth. He rolled his eyes, leaning back and looking around, jumping slightly as the dog barked. "Hush, you'll scare the animals away..." He scolded, brows furrowing as he looked down at the hound. She whined, ears perking up as she stared at a nearby rocky area, tail wagging as she pawed at the ground, still staring in that direction.

He looked over in that area, not seeing anything, but readying his gun just incase. "Oi, c'mere, Berlin. They awesome us will check it out." He said, standing up and approaching the rocks, Berlin immediately ran forward, barking and wagging her tail, staring down into a ditch. The albino cocked his head, putting his gun away and walking over, eyes widening as he saw what Berlin was barking at.

The Hungarian nation whined, wincing and glancing up at the dog confusedly, not yet seeing Prussia. "A-a dog..? H-hello?" She called, causing the dog to whimper and bark, laying down and pawing at the ledge, not wanting to fall into the ditch and get stuck. "Hallo, Frau." A voice called out, causing the woman to jump. She quickly turned, staring over at the Prussian leaning against a boulder, smirking. "P-Prussia..!?" She said, eyes widening as she tried crawling up a bit further, wincing.

"No shit, Liz. What do you think you're doing on my property? Injured, nonetheless." He questioned, a glint of worry in his eyes as he observed her. She groaned, pulling herself up onto a rock to look at him, now revealing a few cuts and scrapes on her skin, a few tears in her clothing. "T-this is your property..? I-I didn't know, i'm sorry... I was out hunting, and I got lost, I ended up falling in this ditch." Hungary said, holding up her bow.

He nodded, sitting down and slinging his legs over the edge, slowly sliding down into the ditch. "Don't worry, it's fine... Want to spend the night at my house? I can give you some clean clothes and shit." He said, waving his hand in the air and gazing down at her. She nodded, crawling up to him. "T-thank you, Prussia..." She muttered, smiling at him slightly. "How far is your house..?" She asked, staring up into his eyes.

"It's about a thirty minute walk back... But i'll carry you." He said, holding out his hand for the other. She blushed slightly, grabbing his hand and letting her pull him up. Berlin whined, wagging her tail and pawing at the air, staring down at the two. "Ja, ja, berlin, ich komme..." He mused, glancing back at the dog and wrapping his arms around the Hungarian, pulling her close to his chest and standing up, grunting. She flushed slightly, groaning softly and clinging to him, holding onto her bow tightly.

He soon pulled her up to the top of the ditch, setting her on the edge and then climbing up, panting slightly. She quickly began petting his dog, who had crawled onto her lap, licking at her face and causing her to giggle. He smiled slightly, slowly standing up and reaching out a hand for her. Hungary glanced up at him, taking his hand standing up slowly, sighing. "T-thanks for saving me..." She muttered, looking away.

Prussia smiled, brushing a few brown locks of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear. "No problem..." He muttered, grabbing her and holding her bridal style, smirking slightly. She yelped as he grabbed her, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring up at him. He soon began walking down the path, dog following close behind him.

For the rest of the way Hungary continued clinging to the other, resting her head on his chest, avoiding eye contact. He occasionally glanced down at the other, arms still wrapped around her tightly. After a long walk the arrived at the former nations cabin, dog running up the front steps, wriggling through the doggy door and peeking her head out, barking at the others as if to tell them to hurry up.

Prussia chuckled, walking up the steps and setting Hungary down, unlocking the door and walking in, the Hungarian following him. She sighed, rubbing her arm and looking around the house. It was quite nice, a modern, country type setup, a few animal heads mounted on the wall. "Nice place..." She muttered, slowly sitting down on the couch. Prussia nodded, smiling at her and putting his gun back on the gun rack, sighing and sitting down on the couch.

She groaned, unbuttoning the top buttons on her shirt, sighing at the scratch on her chest. He blushed, glancing over at her. "Liz, go take a shower. I'll get you some new clothes, okay?" He said, glancing at her cleavage. She looked up at him, nodded and quickly buttoning her shirt again, getting up off the couch. "Thank you, Prussia..." She said, walking to go up the stairs. "The bathroom is the one on the left at the top of the stairs, frau. The guest room's across from it. I'll put some clothes in there on the bed. We can have dinner after you're done..." He said, glancing up at her.

She nodded, continuing up the stairs and walking into the bathroom, jumping slightly as she noticed a pure white cat sitting on the toilet seat, staring up at her mischievously. "Oh... He's got a cat? I always thought he was a dog person..." She muttered, blushing and shooing the cat out of the bathroom, closing the door and sighing, undoing her hair and slipping her coat off, dropping it into the laundry shoot along with her tank top and pants, taking her bra and panties off and setting them on the counter.

Prussia relaxed on the couch for a few minutes, getting up as he heard the water turn on. He stretched, Groaning and walking up the stairs, glancing at the bathroom door before walking down the hall to his room, sighing and looking around, locating a pair of shorts and shirt that he thought would fit the other. He smirked slightly, picking out a baggy tank top for her, already imagining how hot she would look in it.

She sighed in content, stepping into the shower and shivering as the warm water hit her skin, causing her to groan softly. Meanwhile the Prussian walked out of his room, tossing the clothes into the guest room on the bed, and stopping as he saw his cat sitting by the door to the bathroom. His cat pawed at the door, rubbing against it and jumping slightly as it opened. The other blushed, shooing his cat away and walking over to the door. Did Liz not know how to close a damn door?

The nagging thoughts in the back of his head kept saying no, close the door and go make food, let the poor woman shower in peace. He, like usually, ignored them, peeking into the bathroom to watch the other. She hummed softly, eyes slipping shut as she began washing her hair, her back to the Prussian. He stared at her lustily, eyes running up and down the beutiful, feminine curves of her body. He trailed his eyes down to her ass, feeling a warmth pooling a certain place down south as he continued watching the woman, now glad that he had gotten a clear shower curtain.

She felt as if she was being watched, but brushed it off, trying to get the thoughts of horror movies involving someone creeping up on an unsuspecting woman in the shower out of her head. She rinsed her hair out, putting some soap onto a washcloth, slowly trailing it up and down her body, hands sliding over her own curves as she continued humming. Prussia gulped, his face now a deep red colour, almost as red as the tomatoes his spaniard friend ate.

She slowly turned to the side, stretching out her leg and putting her foot on the wall, hair draping over her eyes as she washed her leg, almost preventing her from seeing the door where the nation was peeking in. Almost. Prussias heart raced as she turned, but he calmed once he saw the hair covering her eyes. He slowly reached down, palming his now half-hard cock through his pants, licking his lips and letting out a soft moan.

Figured. Hungary smiled slightly, not at all surprised that the other was watching her like a dog watches someone cut up fresh meat. She had always known he felt something like this towards her, not that she minded, of course, having borne the same feelings for a while now. She smirked slightly, closing her eyes and brushing the hair from her eyes, teasingly trailing her hands up her inner things, standing back up and rinsing the soap off her body, slowly running her hands up her stomach, massaging her breasts gently and sighing in content.

The other stared on in lust, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he watched her continue washing herself, in an extremely seductive and sexual way, he might add. He slowly rubbed the growing lump in his pants, occasionally moaning as he watched the Hungarians nipples harden under her own touch. She smirked, slowly turning back to face the wall, hands trailing down her hips and around, where she began massaging her ass. Prussia gulped, eyes widening as he began stroking himself faster, mouth hanging open slightly.

She suddenly stopped, causing him to let out a disappointed whimper. She chuckled, turning around to stare at the other peeking through the doorway. "Enjoying the show, Gil?" She purred, staring over at him. FUCK, how did she notice him!? He was sure to be quiet! He gulped, quickly pulling his hands away from his pants, staring back at the other. "I-I uh..." The albino stuttered out, unable to find the right words.

She laughed, leaning against the wall of the shower, opening the curtain slightly. "Care to join me? ...Or are you too scared?" She teased, licking her lips. His brows furrowed at that, his mouth quirked up into a devilish smirk as he let out a deep growl. "Like Hell." He muttered, standing up and opening the bathroom door, still staring over at the Hungarian, quickly shedding his shirt, pants, and hesitantly, his boxers.

He's always been confident in the size of his member, positive that he could easily get his partner to scream out his name. But Hungarys eyes slowly trailing down to look at it made him feel a little... Inadequate. Not that he would voice that, of course, his ego is far to big for that. She noticed, expression softening as her face flushed slightly. She had to admit, he was pretty big, definitely bigger than her ex. "Damn, well isn't someone hung?" She said, glancing up at him. He immediately took a sigh of relief, smirking and walking over to her, winking as he stepped into the shower with her.

Hungary stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him up against her, breasts pressed firmly against his chest and length slipping between her legs, rubbing her slightly. He gasped at that, eyes fluttering shut as he quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers roughly, causing her to moan softly. He quickly slid them both down onto the floor, hands entangling in her long brown hair, holding her head in place as he ravaged her mouth.

She moaned, his length sliding between her legs as she continued grinding her hips against his. He soon pulled away, panting slightly and staring into her eyes. He smirked, pushing her against the wall, his mouth latching onto the pale skin of her neck and sucking roughly. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his, wanting more friction. He chuckled, biting into her neck and rutting his hips against hers, moaning softly. She groaned, arching her back and whimpering. "P-Please, Gilbert, touch me..." She whined out, glancing down at the other.

Prussia chuckled, slowly trailing a hand down to her crotch, slowly teasing her folds as his other hands slid up to fondle her breast. She moaned loudly, eyes slipping shut, gasping. He slowly slipped his middle finger into her warmth, moaning softly at how wet and smooth it was. She moaned, grinding her hips against his, growling. "G-Gil please stop teasing me..." Hungary whined, opening her eyes slightly to start up at him.

He chuckled, leaning back down to continuing to suckle on her neck, still fondling her breast and thrusting his finger in and out of her cunt. She continued moaning and writhing under him, occasionally gasping or whimpering. Prussia smirked, shoving a second finger in after a few minutes of teasing her, causing the other to moan loudly, gasping.

He continued thrusting in and out of her, moving to tease her other breast, his mouth replacing where his hand at been, causing her to moan loudly. "A-a-ah, Gil... I-I want you in me, p-please..?" She begged, staring down at him desperately. He glanced up at her, removing his mouth from her breast with a pop, licking his lips. "Oh? How bad do you want it, katze?" He purred, putting one of his legs on each side of her, staring into her eyes lustily.

"P-Prussia please, i've wanted this for s-so long, please just fuck me..." The Hungarian panted, staring into his eyes. He flushed, smirking and pressing the tip of his throbbing cock into her, causing her to moan. She stopped immediately as she realized what he was doing. "D-damn it, stop teasing me, Prussia..." She groaned, trying to press herself against him, only for his hands to latch onto her hips, holding them down.

The Prussian resisted the urge to pound into her then and there, enjoying her weak and shaky voice begging for him, her eyes half lidded and staring up at him in a mixture of desperation and lust. "Hmmm... Should I really? I do enjoy seeing you begging for my cock." He mused, pulling the tip out, before slowly pushing it back in, a little further this time. "I-Isten, Gilbert please, I-I can't take it anymore I need you to fuck me." Hungary whined, staring up at him. He licked his lips, leaning down so his hot, ragged breathing tickled her ear. "Beg."

She whimpered, groaning and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "G-Gilbert please, please I want you to fuck me, mark me, b-bite me and fuck me raw, leave marks, p-please, I want everyone to know i'm your little slut." He let out a shaky breath as she finished, eyes slipping shut as he drove himself into her, his cock twitching as it stretched her to her limits. She moaned loudly, groaning and throwing her head back in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He soon began thrusting, not waiting for her to adjust as he went as deep into her hot core as he could, holding her legs over his shoulder and biting down on her lower leg. She continued moaning and whimpering as he did this, breasts bouncing with every hard and merciless thrust he made into her sex. Hungary gasped, eyes shooting open as he hit a certain spot inside of her.

He slowly opened his eyes to observe her, not slowing his pace in the slightest. "G-Gil, h-h-hit there, again..!" She cried out, staring up at him with pleading eyes. He nodded, continuing to aim for that spot inside her, sending her body shuddering and wracking with pleasure, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly, pulling him close and allowing him to hit her at a deeper angle.

The ex nations eyes slipped open again, staring down at her flushed face, her eyes screwed shut tightly in pleasure as she continued moaning and gasping, muttering in Hungarian and occasionally saying his name. He moaned loudly as she tightened up around him, knowing she was close he reached down, pinching her clit and rubbing it, leaning down to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Her eyes shot open as he started rubbing her, mouth hanging open slightly.

He used this to his advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pressing it against hers, sucking it gently and causing her to cry out loudly, tightening around him as she shuddered, reaching her peak and panting, tightening around his member. This in turn caused him to cum, riding out his orgasm as best he could, mouth still connected with hers. He pulled away from her mouth, gasping and panting, collapsing onto her chest and pulling out of her.

Hungary smiled weakly, blushing and smiling down at the other, who's face was nuzzled between her breasts, breathing slowly returning to normal. "G-Gil..?" She mumbled, stroking his wet, matted hair slightly, not even noticing the shower water had gotten cold. He slowly looked up, opening his eyes to look at her, who he must say, looked absolutely gorgeous, face flushed as she panted for breath, smiling down at him weakly. "J-ja?" He muttered softly, staring up at her. "I love you, Gilbert..." She mumbled, pressing her forehead against him.

"Ich liebe Dich, Elizeveta."


End file.
